Traditions, legends and accidents!
by Moon Vampire
Summary: Head boy meets Head girl accidents happen people interfere what happens for them ? Draco/Hermione ignores from the 5th book onwards
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back again with surprises

**Authors Note****: I own none of J. K. Rowling's characters or anything else in her books**

Chapter 1: Back again with surprises!

It was the last week before school returned and many students were out buying supplies for the new school year. Now Hogwarts may not be and ordinary school, however its students were still going through the same routine as everyone else, the only difference being what school things they had to buy. Now Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was a school of high prestige with many traditions, legends and accidents. However the latter two will be for later. Right now the tradition we are looking at is the choosing of a head boy and girl.

Now that very day along with the supply lists of what they would need, 2 very special students also received letters of congratulations and a badge with the request that they except the duties of being head prefect. Now whether or not you were one of those 2 you did not know until the letters arrived.

This year's 2 were both expected and unexpected. And who they were would be found out on the train.

It was the day they had all been waiting for, the day they all returned to Hogwarts. Hermione Granger ran up to the post between platforms 9 1/2 and 10. After checking no muggles were watching she ran straight into the post onto the platform 9 ¾. She saw them all waiting: The Weasleys, Ron, Ginny and Harry was there. "Hi guys" she said running over to them with her parents carrying her stuff behind her. "How was your summer 'Mione?" "It was good thanks, Harry", "You're bursting to tell us something" Ginny interrupted "so tell us" continued Ron, though anyone could guess what it was. "You'll never guess what" she said "I made head girl". "Congratulations 'Mione" they all said.

So all the children got onto the train after saying goodbye to their parents for the term. Hermione would have usually sat with Ron Harry and Ginny but being Head girl she had to sit in the Head prefect compartment getting to know the Head boy. Now Hermione was no loner the scrawny girl she once was, no, over the summer she had grown a lot, she had an hour glass figure, so you can understand that boffin and Head Girl or not as she walked down the carriages she was not short of wolf whistles. Soon she got to the head prefects compartment and just behind that door was the boy she would have to spend most of her time with, she was hoping he was a nice, polite and intelligent boy, maybe a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, however the fates rarely listened to those who know not what they want.

She composed herself to look proud and graceful and then she opened the door, all composure was lost as she saw sat there was none other than Draco Malfoy. Now Draco may have helped with the war in 5th year and he may have stopped calling her mudblood, however not even that had lightened the air around the two. Though they always started civilized they were like 2 volcanoes ready to blow at the slightest hint of a wrong move. This was going to be an interesting year Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore speculated.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and hope they enjoy this one just to say I don't own any of the things fr

**Authors note: hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and hope they enjoy this one just to say I don't own any of the things from Harry Potter they belong to J. K. Rowling I just own the plot **

Chapter 2: Duty and A Change! 

After the sorting and welcoming feast both head prefects went with professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall to discuss the arrangements. First of course was that the patrol duties had to have a rota created, with the new routine given to the headmaster by the end of the week. Next they ran through all the rights and rules like "not to abuse power", Draco hated that one and "the ability to give detentions to those who did wrong" unsurprisingly he loved that one, no one could touch him all year not even Granger. Then, of course, they had to talk about privileges like use of the prefect bathroom though they most likely wouldn't need that because they had an on suit bathroom which was included in there other privilege, there own common room of course this meant they had to live together, they may have had separate bedrooms in side however it was still too close for Hermione's liking.

With this Dumbledore led them to the entrance of there new common room and left them out side with 2 passwords, one to his office and one to the common room. Now his office password was expected it was 'Honey duke's sour balls' however of all the things they could have picked for there common room password this one did not suit, it was 'unity', this was the one word that least described them as a team.

The next evening everything started. It was a Sunday, school had returned on a Saturday so that the new students could find there way round before classes started. So they had the day to do what ever they wanted to, however after dinner at 9 o'clock it began, they were on patrol today and much to their dismay they always had to do it together. Of course Hermione had done the rota without help from Draco, just as she liked to, he signed it as she had as she handed it to Dumbledore early that morning, however they were given strict instructions that they had to do all head prefect work together and that included patrol duty.

And that is why they were wondering round the halls of Hogwarts, after curfew, in complete silence. They had refused to speak to each other, except when asking for a signature, since the train ride. They decided early on patrol was likely to be extremely boring without their friends.

Hermione was getting fed up with the silence by half way through the second hour and so decided that talking with filth was better than the deafening silence already surrounding them. "So… Malfoy…Umm…how was your summer holidays then?" "Why are you talking to me?" he said snidely. "Because I am bored and talking to you is better than silence for 3 hours straight" "Well, fine then, my summer was bearable, yours?" he said muttering the last bit. "It was quite good, thank-you" she said slightly more cheerfully though still not entirely comfortable. "So what did you do then?" he muttered. "I spent the first 2 weeks with my parents in London, on Holiday so we stopped and visited place, you know the usual tourist things to do, and then the rest of the time I stayed at the Burrow with Harry, Ron and his family. Then I went back to mine for the last 3 days so I could pack. What about you?" she said smiling slightly. "I spent all holiday at Malfoy manor practicing spells and potions, that kind of thing, of course I did other things as well, my proper past times. Other than that I didn't do a lot." He said head still held high, after all he was still a Malfoy, and that is when it happened, she started laughing. At this point she noticed that the air between had changed, she looked up and saw him smiling slightly. "What are you laughing at?" he said. She could hear the smile in his voice "You just sounded like such a snob" then she realized what she said and began to worry that she had offended him; after all they were only just beginning to get along. Then she heard him laugh slightly and then straighten and say "I am a Malfoy I am allowed to be a Snob" he said in the snobbiest voice he could muster up. And so she responded with a slight laugh of her own and "Well I am a Granger, which means I am allowed to laugh at you being a snob" and with this they both started laughing.

**Authors note: Heya all hope you enjoyed! I am sorry they are so short but they will get longer I promise. Also I am sorry if they are out of character, I haven't read the books since last year and may get details wrong about things if you spot any things that doesn't make sense or is spelt wrong I would love to know, constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me how often I should up date just not daily I cant work that quickly! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am back again hehe I know it is taking a while for me to write anything

**Hey guys, I am back again hehe I know it is taking a while for me to write anything! I have it all written I just need to type it up is all I will get round to it I promise! I own none of J.K.Rowlings work!**

Chapter 3: A shocking detention 

After that incident prefect duties became less silent, a few more short conversations happened, the pair gradually began to learn about each other. They were beginning to act civil towards each other. It was Tuesday and also their day on the teachers Rota to supervise detention. It wasn't anything too bad, today was scrubbing dirty cauldrons in the dungeons, so they had to do very little other than sit there. And with only the company of each other and the five 1st year detentionees, 2 Slytherns and 3 Gryffindors, they decided they should spend the time setting a good example, conversing and reducing there own boredom.

"So granger, what you been up to all day then?" Malfoy inquired. "I've been in the library" Draco smiled slightly at her reply "No surprise there then, what do you find so interesting about the library and all those books?" he inquired. "I find that when certain people become too much for you, it is easy to escape and do, see or be what ever you want through a book and I know they would never step in there." "I can kind of see how that how that makes sense, maybe I should try it next time pansy gets on my nerve". She laughed slightly "you can read?" she said jokingly, at this the 1st years looked up shocked and also to see what was going to happen as the rivalry and hatred between these two was legendary even to the 1st years. Malfoy snapped his head in the opposite direction to hers. "Yes I can read" he said in a very I'm-better-then-you way and then they both started laughing slightly.

_This is the second time she's made me laugh; few people ever make me laugh_ he thought. He was bought out of this thought by the clang of one of the cauldrons being dropped. He looked to see one of the 1st years stood there shocked, he looked from his cauldron to Malfoy and then quickly picked up the cauldron and started working on it again. Granger sat there with a puzzled look on her and then turned back to Malfoy "so…what have you been up to today then?" "You know, the usual, hiding from Pansy, making fun of potty and weasel etc." he replied. "oh great, I'll be hearing about that for a good few hours" she mumbled not meaning for him to hear her, unfortunately he did. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. She had little choice but to tell him despite the fact that if her friends found out she would be in a lot of trouble. "Every time you go teasing them, they moan and rant about it to me for at least 2 hours", "well" he said "I am sorry for the disturbance it has caused you" "Thank-you though you really didn't have to apologize" "Its quite alright". They sat and talked for the rest of detention, entertaining each other with jokes and general chatter about everything. Soon detention was over and they could go up to bed, they were both fairly exhausted as it had lasted until 11:30 that night. Once they had got to the common room they both went straight up to there separate rooms and went to bed.

The next morning as they re-entered the common room everything was back to the norm for this year, both acting civilized towards the other and yet still fairly disassociated. As Hermione sat at the table in her dressing gown with her orange juice and crumpets, both of their thoughts wondered back to last night's detention and how fun it was. That was when Malfoy decided to do something about it. He walked over to the breakfast table and said "Hey Hermione, I was thinking about last night and was wondering if perhaps it might be a good idea to be friends, I mean I know it would be strange to some people and might take a bit of getting used to but it could work out, I guess I mean to say that I had fun last night, being able to talk to you" "It might be difficult for people to get used to but I had fun last night too"

And so the unlikely pair began a friendship, a good thing I guess, as they have all there classes together and sit next to each other in most of them. It seemed something or someone wanted them close together…

**Authors note: ok I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys I was on hols in Greece and due to prom the day before I left I didn't have much time to write up any more chapters though this story is written and finished and I will get the chaps up as soon as possible so please kep reading if any one is!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: back again and still own nothing

**Authors note: back again and still own nothing! ******** oh well am tryin to get as much done today as possible. ******** so lets hope I can get lots done !!**

Chapter 4: Of arguments and Comfort 

At lunch time the room was chatting as normal, although anyone who walked past the end of the Slytheryn table could tell that Pansy was upset, and anyone with half a brain could figure out who this was aimed at. As Draco sat down next to Blaize, which happens to be in between him and Pansy, several seats around them became vacant due to their occupants wishing to get out of the line of fire. "Drakie, why have I been told that you were talking and being nice to the Gryffindor Princess?" Pansy inquired. "So what if I was?" Draco replied "…Drakie she is a filthy little mudblood whore, if you associate with her your reputation will be ruined". "One: never call me Drakie again and Two: call her that again and I will rip you and your precious reputation to shreds".

At this point most of the Lunch hall was watching including Hermione who heard it all and was ever so faintly blushing. The boys on the other hand had not heard who, and were loudly wondering who it was that Malfoy liked to the rest of the table, making Hermione blush even more, the rest of the Gryffindors saw sense in their points even those who knew who it was and this was due to one fact, Pansy's father was very big in the business world and helps out Narcissa a lot and so Malfoy always try's to be to Pansy for as long as possible so as to keep his mother well and her farther happy.

As these realizations came to the boys they thought more and more about who it was. Hermione was glad that they did not know and would have liked for it to stay that way, however the fates decreed it otherwise and by the time of their free period before classes officially ended for the day both of her bestfriends had found out and by the looks on their faces as they walked up to her she could tell they were about to rant on about it.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us? What did you do to him, did you jinx him or slip him a potion, what? And why did you do it?" Ron started yelling. "Why didn't I tell you what?" she yelled back. "That you did something to the slimy little ferret and now he's being nice to you" "I did absolutely nothing to Draco and don't you call him that" "Then he is only after one thing and you had better be careful. I mean you have filled out a bit this year, and you're hot this year, I mean your hairs less bushy, your clothes are less baggy and your figure is less flat so your gonna have to work hard to stop anyone trying anything." Ron said, however before he had even finished his last sentence she had run back to her common room, where she sat on the sofa next to the fire and cried her eyes out.

And that is how Draco found her after his last class finished, curled on the sofa still crying. And so on instinct he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Surprisingly she didn't move away she just leaned on his chest and cried. "What's wrong 'mione?" he whispered to her. "It's Ron" "What did the idiot do now?" "well, you see, it starts with what happened this morning…um uh…between you and Pansy, I mean we heard what you said, you see except the boys didn't hear who. I was hoping it would stay that way but lavender told them in our last lesson, and so they came up to me and Ron started asking me what I'd done to you like I put a spell on you or something and I told him I did nothing to you and so he said you were only after one thing and that I had to be more careful this year as if I didn't have to last year because I was so horribly ugly with my bushy hair, baggy clothes and flat figure. He practically told me I was ugly before this year" she said still no pulling away and starting a new round of tears.

"shhh, shhh, calm down now 'mione, breathe now , deep breaths" he said in the most comforting tones she had ever heard. "Come now look at me" he said guiding her head up so she would look him in the eye "It's Ron, he knows nothing about girls, I bet you that if we surveyed all the guys in our year most of them would say that they thought you were beautiful at some point after our first, you had to give us that year to mature slightly." She laughed slightly, she could tell from his eyes that he was being sincere.

"Draco can I ask you something?" "Sure anything you like" he said still holding her. "Why did you defend me to her I mean we all know what her dad does for your mother and her business, so why?" "Because we are friends Hermione, and that's what friends do" she gave a final sniffle and a nod to show she accept the answer. "Now Hermione, go off to bed, get some rest and I am sure everything will be fine in the morning" "okay, goodnight Draco" "Goodnight Hermione, sleep well"

He sat there until she left the room, "What was that boy thinking" he said to himself, _I always thought she was beautiful_ he added in thought. _Wow, where'd that come from_ he thought as he walked to his bedroom. He got into bed and tried to sleep, his last though was _she always was beautiful though_.

**Authors note: hey all! Next chapter here. Thank-you to my wonderful reviewer and readers. Until next time ja ne .**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I don't own anything still

**Authors note: I don't own anything still! And I am back again, with a new chapter hope you all enjoy!!**

Chapter 5: Self Refusal and Acceptance

"Why? Why did I fall so easily into his arms? Why did I stay there so long? Why did I tell him everything? And why did I ask him that?" _because his arms offered comfort; because they were safe and warm; because he wouldn't ridicule you; and because you needed to know what you meant to him, that's why. _These were the questions Hermione was asking herself the following morning and those were the answers she was ignoring. _I mean needing to know what I meant to him_, she ridiculed the thought. _Oh well, I suppose it best be time to get up, I have to get ready for another day_, she thought getting up and going to there shared bathroom and, after locking the door after her she began to shower. As the water cascaded down on and around her, she felt all anxiety about the day flow away with it.

Draco was having a similar type of type of morning, sat in bed thinking about the night before asking questions and refusing the answers. "Why? Why did I go and hold her? Why did I do so for so long? Why did I say such sincere things? Why did I not care that she listened to mine and Pansy's conversation? Why did I answer that question her question so honestly? _Because you wanted to stop her pain; because he felt right and warm there; because you knew they would make her happy; because it showed her that she really means something to you; And it was only a half-truth, that is what a friend does true and she is a friend but you care for her as more, don't you? And in truth that is the answer to all of these things isn't it. I'm going insane _he thought_ I don't know where any of that came from but it's not true. I think I had best have a shower to clear my head. _

As Draco walked into the bathroom through his adjoining door he looked in the mirror and saw the shower was in use, he walked away quickly before she could notice he was even in there, he went back to his room and sat on the end of the bed. He tried to clear his head for a few minutes, however the image of her long wet wavy hair dripping water down her back would not leave, finally he snapped out of it and walked up to the bathroom door, first he listened and found that the shower was off, then he knocked incase she was still in there. "Hold on one second" she replied, a few seconds later he heard "you can come in now" and so he did. He found Hermione in her silk dressing gown. "Sorry to disturb you" he said "I was just wondering if the shower was free yet". "Yeah sure, I'll just grab a towel and I'll be out of your way" and that she was. He had been right, the shower had relaxed him and 15 minutes later he left again and put his tracksuit bottoms to keep him decent, not worrying about his t-shirt, so he could go to breakfast.

He went into the common room and found Hermione still in her dressing gown with two breakfasts on the table, "I was just about to have breakfast and thought you might like your usual ready for you when you got out of the shower" "thank-you, that's wonderful". "Look, I just wanted to say about last night… Thank-you for listening and saying such nice things to comfort me, it really helped" she said while blushing madly although as she had had her back to him the whole time, as she was making some tea, lucky for her he could not see.

As she turned around she found it hard to it hard to keep her eyes from roaming across his upper torso, she found it toned, though not too muscular, she noticed an overall increase in tan than in previous years, overall you couldn't say he was bad to look at. She quickly settled her eyes somewhere else in the room, though not quick enough to go completely unnoticed, however he was not entirely sure of what he saw.

After breakfast they went off to get ready for the school day, except Hermione had a new problem to think about other than last night, how was she going to deal with Ron, she knew he had only been trying to look out for her but he still insulted her in a way that is far beyond forgiving him without an apology, so what was she to do? She supposed she would see how he reacts in their first class and react upon that.

It turns out that Ron decided not speaking to her was the best course of action and so silence remained between them. It wasn't the best move as she was already distracted as at every possible opportunity and inappropriate moment the picture of Draco after his shower this morning popped into her head. Draco, unfortunately, was having similar with the image of her in the shower, he didn't long enough to see much, however what he did see was running through his head and to this all they both could ask was why?

They spent the day trying to get each other out of their minds and convincing themselves it was only because he was so nice to her and she was so upset, of course Ron had crumbled by lunchtime and apologized most emphatically. This gave a small distraction to both, Hermione was happy to have her friend back and he was just happy that she was happy and hoping with all hope that Ron did not mess up again though he knew it was only a matter of time.

This distraction, however, did not last long, the other problem only left for about a day. That evening and the following morning when they saw each other all they could think about was how they reacted when she was crying and the morning after at breakfast and in the shower. As such when they were together silence surrounded them, this went on for a while as each thought why?

However, on the next prefect duty they were again in complete silence thinking about those scenes and why they kept remembering them. As such they seemed to be far to distracted in there thoughts to notice their surroundings, unfortunately for Hermione, she walked at a slightly faster pace than Draco and as Draco reached the top of the step he heard a slight squeal of surprise as Hermione began to fall down the stairs, this pulled him out of his thoughts. He tried to grab her hand but when he had successfully managed to pull her to him they realized there was not enough room on the step for both of them as they were. At this Hermione told him to let go but he didn't and as such they both found themselves falling down the stairs, for Hermione's health Draco quickly switched their positions so that he would be the one to hit the floor.

As Hermione took in her surroundings she realized that she had landed on Draco and so got up as quickly as possible to reduce and stop the pain as much as possible. That was when he grunted to show that he had awakened. She rushed to kneel by his side "how are you?" she questioned. "Ok a bit of pain but other than that ok". He tried to get up but his head went dizzy "maybe a bit too quick" he said. "Oh god, this is all my fault let me help you to the infirmary" "No, its ok I am alright". "No your not, your coming with me". "Ok, ok but I may need a hand up". And with that she got her way and helped him over to the infirmary.

Hermione stayed with him until Madame Pomfrey told her exactly what was wrong and how it had been treated and then she was pushed out by Madame Pomfrey who said he would stay the night and he needed his rest and that it was beyond curfew so she should be resting too. with that Hermione went back to the common room alone and thought about why she had told him to let her fall, which had he done as she said would have made her the one in the hospital bed right now and not him and she had known it. She had also thought about why she had stayed with him for so long afterwards, she laid awake thinking about all of this.

Once Madame Pomfrey ad left him alone and Hermione had been sent away he began thinking about what possessed him to reach out for her hand; why he held onto it when they started falling down the stairs and why he intentionally put himself under her to break her fall and finally he saw what had been right in front of him for the past few days and what his conscience had been telling him all along: he was falling for her. As he realized this he also realized that it was not a fact he could run from forever and that he should stop trying to. Unknown to him back in their common room, whilst lying bed, Hermione was having the same realization.

**AN: wow longest chapter yet I am getting them up as quick as I can but my sister made me cook cheese scones all day so I am a bit behind on today's lot! Soz! Until next time Ja Ne **


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I don't own anything still

**Authors note: I don't own anything still! And I am back again, with a new chapter hope you all enjoy!!**

Chapter 6: Of Flying and Talking

They may have accepted their falling for each other however a confession was the last thing on their minds. Each decided to try and get their friendship back to how it was before the Ron incident, however neither planned to take it any further as they saw no point in rejection if they knew it was going to happen beforehand.

And so when Draco came back to the common room the next evening she tried to help him out as much as possible and he tried to tell her to relax and not worry about him. "How are you then?" she asked. "I am fine, nothing wrong, just a little tired" "then you should rest… oh Draco, I am so sorry, this wouldn't have happened if I had been paying attention to where I had been going" "Don't be sorry, that is sill, we had both not been paying attention, if I had been paying attention I could have warned you sooner, anyway if you hadn't have fallen I would have anyway as I wouldn't have realized the steps were there" "Yes but you wouldn't have been so badly injured as I wouldn't have fallen on you and even if you had warned me knowing me I still would have fallen". "Look Hermione, it is not your fault, ok?" "Ok" and with that normal conversation resumed between the two of them, however with a "can I help you with anything?" or "Is there anything I can do for you?" thrown in every now and then.

He was supposed to stay in bed for the evening and all of the next day and then only after another examination of the wound again could he start going on with life as usual. However these things were not to happen as planned, for although he had Hermione there when she was, during lessons he had to do everything for himself and even when she was there, he would find reasons to be able to get up and walk for himself, he gradually got bored of the common room and as such decided to try and convince Hermione to let him out of the common room.

"Hermione, I'm bored" he said in a voice that was almost whiney. "Why don't you read a book or catch up on your school work" she said, eyes never leaving her book. "No, I meant I am bored of this room" he replied. "Well you should be able to get back to classes late tomorrow morning with any luck". "Can't we just go take a small walk around the castle grounds" "No, absolutely not, it could do more harm than good and that would be awful and I would feel terrible". "Well how about a little fly around the grounds then, that would do no damage to my leg at all". "I am not letting you go out on your, what if something happens". "I never said alone, come on, fly with me". "I'm really not supposed to and we'd be in a lot of trouble if we got caught" "we wont get caught, what's your real reason?" "I'm scared of flying, ok?" she huffed. "Well what about all that Gryffindor courage I'd heard about and facing ones fears?" "I think I've done enough of that for one life time" "come on" "I don't know" "please? You don't have to worry, it's the best broom out there, perfectly reliable and you don't need to trust it just trust me, trust that I wouldn't put you in any kind of danger" "hmm, ok but only a quick ride and then back. Also I fetch your broom and you mount from that chair, and then allow me to get on then we'll fly out the window, ok?" "Ok, anything else?" "Yeah you're wearing your warmer clothing" "ok, my jumper is on my bed, my broom and scarf are in my wardrobe and my fingerless gloves are on a shelf in my wardrobe".

At this Hermione went into his room to fetch these items and also a hat, she then went into her own room and fetched similar items, she soon was back with all the necessary items. "I never said the hat" Draco said. "Well I am not having Madame Pomfrey finding you with a cold as she would immediately start suspecting something, you are going to wear it to keep your head and ears warm." "Fine, Fine" he replied. And with this they got ready. He told the broom to hover and whilst he mounted the broom she opened the window, she then seated herself behind him warily and he slowly moved forwards so as to safely clear the window.

Once outside in the open air he sped up more and with this he felt Hermione tighten her grip on his waist. He looked back to see her head pushed into his shoulders with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He wanted her to enjoy the flight as much as he was and so he said to her "don't shut your eyes, you'll miss the beauty". She decided to open one eye, _he was right the views were beautiful_ she though and so she kept both of her eyes open and took in the views, though she never released her grip on him even a little bit and her head stayed leaning on his back. However both enjoyed themselves and neither would have wanted to enjoy this in any other way.

After half an hour they came back in through the window. "Wow" Hermione said it was the only way she could express how she felt about the experience. "Yeah, it felt so good to be out side after being stuck inside for four days straight." "Hmmm, and how are you feeling?" "As fit as a fiddle" "good good, well, I think I am going to get some rest now" "ok goodnight, sweet dreams" "yeah good night Draco".

The following day Draco went straight to Madame Pomfrey's and as she didn't feel like eating alone, Hermione decided to have breakfast in the main hall with everyone else. She sat next to Harry and Ron just as she used to. "Hey Hermione" "hey guys, what you been up to recently then?" "You know, not a lot, wizard chess etc. the usual, you?" "Not much" she replied with a slight blush. "Hey Hermione can I talk to you?" Ginny suddenly asked. "Yeah sure" she said picking up a crumpet and leaving with the youngest Weasley to one of the hidden tables at the back of the library. "What do you want to ask Gin?" "Well, you see last night I was sat in my usual spot in the common room, by the window. I was just sat there looking out the window when I saw two people flying past the window, I then saw them a second time when they went past slightly slower and I could make out there faces, these people were none other than Draco Malfoy, on bed rest due to injury, and Miss Hermione Granger, who is supposed to look after the former while he is on bed rest. Now the question I put to you my dear friend is what is going on with you and the Slytherin prince? Cause he must be pretty special to get you on a broom" "Nothing is going on Gin, I just promised to make him stay off his leg and he begged to be allowed to go outside he even found a way around staying off his leg and I wasn't going to let him go on his own so despite my fear I had to go with him." "I don't believe that is the only reason for one second".

"Look Gin, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone" "ok I won't tell" "Ginny, I think I am starting to fall for him, in fact I am almost sure" "oh my god, Hermione, How? When did this happen?" "I don't know, over the last couple of weeks, maybe more, I can't pin point exactly when." "That explains so much, what are you going to do about it?" "I've decided to do nothing about it" Ginny was getting ready to argue when Hermione added "there is no point in discussing it, I have made up my mind". And with that they decided to leave the library and get to classes.

They had potions together 3rd lesson and Draco had returned to classes, this was the only lesson they had together where they weren't sat together. As such Pansy was partnered to and sat next to Draco. This, he soon found out, was going to be a long lesson. It turned out that Pansy was one of the few students who saw there late night flight, she had been on patrol and saw them, the questions soon came flying in. "Drake, why were you with the Gryffindor princess on your broom? You never let anyone on your broom except you." "So what Pansy, I wanted some fresh air, Hermione wouldn't let me walk, so I suggested flying and she refused to let me go on my own so I convinced her to come along with me. All I wanted was some fresh air so sue me." After this they sat in silence for the rest of the lesson, the response to which was after class had ended Pansy stormed off in the opposite direction to Draco.

Blaize went after Draco. "So what is the deal with you and Granger? Because as much as we all hate her, Pansy has a point with the broom thing, so what's going on?" "Nothing, I just wanted fresh air, I had been stuck inside for so long" he replied. "Look I am your bestfriend, there is no point in lying, I know how much work it would be for you to get her on your broom which in a normal situation would be to much hassle as you were going to be able to go outside the next day, also I have known you to have to stay inside for much longer than that. So the truth?" "The truth" he said as they reached Blaize's room "you want to know the truth?" he said sitting on the end of the bed. "The truth is I think I'm falling for her, it's just so…and then so… and she is so…, you see? There is just so little uncertainty in it now." "So what are you going to do about it?" After a slight hesitation Draco replied "Nothing, we are Slytherin and she is Gryffindor, we are too different for anything to happen". With that Draco left and once the door was closed Blaize just whispered to himself "I didn't think the almighty Slytherin prince hid behind school houses".

**AN: another chappie finished! Hope you all enjoyed and thank-you so much to all my lovely reviews you have helped me greatly! Well until next time Ja Ne **


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi guys new chappie again, and again I own nothing still it belongs to either J

**AN: Hi guys new chappie again****, and again I own nothing still it belongs to either J.K. Rowling or the people who made the film Thumbelina! Well hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter! The bold letters are lyrics from the movie Thumbelina! WARNING much mushy stuff now! Soz hehe **

Chapter 7: A Reluctant Miracle and a Dance

Hogwarts was holding a ball; it was being spread all round school and whispered in every corridor. The ball was for 5th years and above and all were excited at the prospect except of course the head boy and head girl who were told to choose a theme, the Yule ball had been Christmas and winter and some how they had to beat that. As well as this they had to decide the date and times, once that was done the teachers would take over with getting the information out and decorating. Soon enough they found themselves inundated with ideas for themes and dates and pressure. As it was the school was buzzing with the news.

Hermione and Draco sat in the common room that evening talking over details with each other and bouncing ideas off of each other. "How about as it is in November an autumn themed ball?" "Nah, it would seem too much like the Yule ball, anyway why would we celebrate autumn? Most people only think of summer and winter". "You have a point" she said and went back to thinking. "How about a ball to celebrate the houses: Brave Gryffindor, Wise Ravenclaw, Kind Hufflepuff, and Cunning Slytherin?" "No, I think it would make the Hufflepuffs feel bad as everyone else has some specific talent: Bravery, Wisdom and cunning and all they have is Kindness. A good quality but hardly specific, also I think it would help divide the houses more, I can hear the arguments now. 'We may be celebrating all the houses but we all know Slytherin is the best' 'No way Gryffindor' and then the fighting would begin. "Too true" he said and went back to thinking again.

Hermione had all her books with her to try and get some ideas and as she skimmed through them reading the titles out loud. She passed many, "Romeo and Juliet", "The three Musketeers", "Fairytales" and that is when they both had a great idea. "Stories" they said together, they laughed slightly. "How about a fairytale ball" she wondered out loud "and everyone has to dress like a character from one of the stories." "Let's make it muggles stories to make it more interesting" he added to her thought. "Hmmm indeed, now that is decided what date?" she wondered. "How about the 19th of November, it gives them a month to plan, the girls a month to go shopping, the boys a month to find courage, its just far enough away from Christmas to be disassociated from that and the Yule ball a few years ago and the students have the day and the day after out of classes on that date." "Yeah I like the sound of that, and we can just go for the usual times for every one seven till twelve" "Sounds like a plan, I'll write up the report for tomorrow if you would like." "That would be amazing Draco, thank-you so much."

"Wow twelve o'clock I didn't realize it was that late, I think I am going to head off to bed now" "Ok goodnight 'Mione, sweet dreams" "Yeah goodnight Draco, pleasant dreams." The next morning they signed the report and Draco took it to professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, he unfortunately came back with some news that he thought was going to be bad news for Hermione and both worse and extremely good news for him. "Hermione" he yelled as he walked into the common room, he needed to find her before it was too late. He found her sat in her room reading the fairytale book that started off this whole thing, "oh, hey Draco, I was just looking for some ideas for a costume, I was thinking princess or fairy" at this she giggled. _Oh dear_ she thought _for a moment there I was going girly._

"Umm, Hermione I have something to tell you about the dance" he started. "Oh no don't tell me the date isn't good or even worse that it has had to be cancelled" "No, no, nothing like that, its just when I gave the report to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall they said that as the co-organisers and head prefects it is imperative that we go to the ball together." "Oh ok, I really don't mind if you don't, I mean we have become good friends this year" "indeed, I don't mind either, however there is an extra piece of information they added, we both have to start the dance together, as in the first dance is ours and we have to spend the most of the night together to show others that a bridge can be made between houses and that the head prefects are a 'united front' I believe are the words they used." He said "you are ok with this aren't you?" "Yes of course I am, after all there is sense in what they say, though I must warn you I am not the best dancer in the world." "It will be fine; I'm not the greatest either, though I do have an idea for our costumes."

After that day time seemed to fly by and the month had soon passed, they had not told anyone who they were going with or what as. At 7 o'clock as everyone was waiting in the hall for the head prefects to arrive and start the ball with the first dance, Draco waited at the bottom of the stairs outside the hall for Hermione to come. He was wearing a white and gold prince's outfit with a pair of wings transformed onto his back and looked almost naturally like royalty, he heard a noise at the top of the stairs, as she stood there smiling, for those few seconds time stood still for him, for Hermione stood there with her hair looking more beautiful than ever, with a tiara placed on top, as she was wearing a long white ball gown that could have doubled up as a wedding dress and also with wings on her back sparkling gold and silver much like his. "Wow you look amazing, my Thumbelina" he finally managed to say. "And you look very handsome and highly regal, my Cornelius" at this they just smiled.

"They are waiting for us, we had better go in there" "yes we must, I must wonder what they are going to say though" Hermione smiled. "They are likely to say you are the most beautiful girl in the room, I am sure." And with that they walked into main hall, they were showered with hearts as they walked down the aisle of students to the dance floor, obviously the teachers had taken the happily ever after end of the stories.

The music began, Hermione recognised the song from the animated movie of Thumbelina, _the teachers must have found out_ she thought.

**Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall**

They began to dance together, it was a slow song, a sort of waltz, and the already surprised students became even more surprised as the two head prefects began to dance together with very little grumbling done, none in fact, they just danced together smiling, whilst perfectly synchronized.

**Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings**

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
(Anything at all)  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

As they the dance went on they didn't take their eyes off of each other, perfectly synchronized with perfect form, as though they were made to fit each other. They were blushing madly and, though neither of them noticed and again to the surprise of the whole room, they were floating. The two's feet had left the ground without them noticing and only their wings were holding them up.

**You will be my wings  
(Let me be your wings)  
You will be my only love  
Get ready for another world of wondrous things**

We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Heaven isn't too far  
Heaven is where you are  
Stay with me and  
Let me be your (You will be my) wings

Gradually as the song ended and as they realized they were not on the floor anymore they began to drift, whilst still dancing until the last note, back to the floor.

As everyone got over the shock and they began to dance, Hermione said "I think I am going to go get a drink and sit down for a while if that's ok?" "Sure that's ok, do you want me to sit with you?" "No that's ok; I think there are people who wish to speak with you alone." "Ok if you're sure, I'll join you again later" and with that he went over to talk to Blaize.

This was the first time Hermione had had a chance to observe the room, there were beanstalks growing up the walls, heart shaped confetti flying everywhere and then disappearing as it hit something. On the tables were a bunch of flowers, each could be linked with a different story, hers was a red rose to go with the story sleeping beauty. It looked like a fairytale castle inside and also had lots of pink. Each window had been changed for the night to a stained glass window depicting a fairytale story in each.

As she sat she began to wonder what had happened to there wings, it was as though they were real wings, though they weren't supposed to be useable. In a corner with Blaize, Draco was wondering the same thing as he explained why he had ended up going with Hermione even though he said he wouldn't act on his feelings and reveal the fact he was falling for her.

**AN: ok guys next chapter will be the last sorry it was so mushy hehe it may or may not be worse next chapter! Next chapter I will give you a few details about the sequel I am half way through writing! Next chapter, yes, is my last on this particular story, so sad isn't it ah well if you guys want the sequel after I have told you about it then it wont really be completely finished for good but now I am rambling so I shall stop! Anyway until next time Ja Ne **


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys final chapter up now, it has been great writing this and hearing your comments

**AN: Hey guys final chapter up now, it has been great writing this and hearing your comments! I still own nothing! All that is left to say is hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 8: Traditions, legends and accidents: Fulfilment 

Professor McGonagall was talking to professors Flickwick and Dumbledore. "Well done on such an excellent spell boys, though I thought you said it wasn't possible to make them fly if they were gained through a transformation that couldn't?" "Minerva we didn't do anything, we weren't able to as expected" "Then how did they… I mean I taught them to transform wings that couldn't fly, how?" "We couldn't tell you Minerva, we don't know" Flickwick said. "I have only seen it once before, and the results of that stand over there, with a scar always showing and yet always filled with love for someone, no matter what happens" Dumbledore sighed. "Ah yes professor, I remember it well, the potters, it was a great deal less public, they were trying to help each other escape from Filch, I believe, with similar results." Flickwick reminisced. "I believe the muggles say that it feels like you are walking on air, when you are in love" The wise old wizard said. "Professor Dumbledore, what are you saying?" "My dear Minerva, you must have seen it already, you all did your jobs wonderfully and the legend and traditions of this school have once again come true, now all they need to do is tell each other."

Blaize went over to Ginny; they needed to speak privately and so went to one of the corners of the room. Each had a friend in need and so for them they would put up with each other. Soon enough they had formed a plan that was both cunning and devious and needed to be done exactly right or things could go horribly wrong.

Hermione stood on the balcony outside looking at the stars and the beauty of the crescent moon and the garden. She span around as she heard footsteps coming up to her. She saw Ginny coming up to her. "So you and Draco came together then?" "Yeah he had to ask me, it was by order of the head and deputy head teacher". "Well how do you feel about coming with him then?" "Well I wish he had asked me by choice, and I am a bit nervous I am going to give something away" she said staring at the flowers unaware that Blaize had bought Draco over there and was stood by the door so they could hear everything. "Give anything away?" Ginny pushed for the answer she wanted to hear. "Yeah, you know, about the whole falling for him thing". Ginny coughed and said "Oh yeah, that". Unknown to either of the involved, this was the pre-determined signal for Ginny to get Blaize to bring Draco in. This startled both of the involved, Hermione most of all though, a deep blush found its way onto her cheeks.

During this moment of shock, Blaize asked Ginny to dance with him, it was not the planned reason for her to leave _but_ she thought _it's better than lavender needs you_ and with that they left for the dance floor, which Hermione and Draco only noticed because they were now alone together. One was wondering if what he heard was right and the other was wondering if he had heard, the answer to both questions was to be found out by one question "'Mione, did you really mean what you said to Ginny?" "I'm sorry Draco, you weren't supposed to hear that, I swear I was going to keep it as only me and Ginny knowing, I really messed up this time as well, didn't I and we were such good friends, I'm sorry, I think I'm gonna go now" she quickly mumbled going to make her way back to the through the ball to her room. However, before she could get to the balcony door, Draco had grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Did you really mean what you said?" "Y…yes, I'm sorry" she quickly said constantly looking at the floor. "Please don't be sorry, Hermione had I had the courage I would have asked you to go with me without the orders, However when the orders came to go together I was so happy and then when you said you wouldn't mind going with me I began to hope, but I decided it couldn't be true but now I know, I can tell you that just as you fell for me I have fallen for you, I cannot help it, nor do I want to." "You really mean it Draco?" "Yeah I do 'Mione". At this she ran up and hugged him. "'Mione, please say you'll be mine" "Yes, a thousand times over yes" and with that they re-entered the ball where they were promptly congratulated by the head, deputy head and several other teachers including Snape. "Yeah well, I'd say thanks for interfering but some of them were pure torture at times" Draco said. "Well we were just trying to help the tradition of the school, we didn't expect the legend to come again and we couldn't tell when the accident would happen, though we are sorry for any discomfort we caused you". "So can you tell us what happened to our wings?" Hermione inquired. "Well, apparently your feeling intertwined with you magic so that the transformation created proper wings". "Oh ok" she giggled "mother always said love makes you feel like you are floating on air". "Then she is a very wise woman" Dumbledore replied.

The teachers felt it best to leave out the true extent of there feelings, they would find out soon enough they decided. The couple decided to go over to their very cunning bestfriends; they could forgive them for their interference this time.

And this is how this chapter of their story ends but in all truth a whole new one begins as well!

**AN:**** well that is the end! Sad isn't it lol anyway I have started a sequel that I can put up if you guys want it. This time the tables are turned and the interferers are the ones being interfered with! Blaize X Ginny story! Well I hope you all enjoyed and all that is left to say is Ja Ne! **


End file.
